


Dance of Dragons

by DreamerHorse



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Animal Sacrifice, Baby dragons - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Crush on Reader, Dragon Magic is Weird, Dragons, F/M, Female Reader, Fire and Blood, Fluff and Angst, Heavyset Reader, Life for a Life, Of Both Series, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Somewhat Established Castiel/Reader, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wyverns, You Can Name Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerHorse/pseuds/DreamerHorse
Summary: You peered down into the chest, the ex-angel beside you, curious but calm.You reached a shaking hand into the chest.“Is that… eggs?” You whispered, shocked. You had expected jewels, weapons, or maybe nothing at all. After all, no one really found treasure in treasure chests. But eggs? You were a little disappointed, and unsure what to think of this find.Cas, however, seemed to be a step ahead of you.“Dragon eggs,” he murmured, picking one up and gently turning it in his hands. It was a light golden cream color, but the scales gleamed metallic gold in the light. Beautiful, even considering the dangerous animal inside of it.





	1. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, that I've slowly been working through. But it started after I finished watching Game of Thrones, and after that the dragons wouldn't leave me alone. >.> A side note, I have not gotten far with the books, I'm almost finished with Game of Thrones, and will soon be starting A Clash of Kings, as well as working through Supernatural to refresh my memory. This first post is the Author's note, touching on things you will need to know, then the Prologue and then the first chapter. Also note, series title and story titles and chapter titles are based on songs. Fire and Ice by Within Temptation for series title, and Dance of Dragons by Ramin Djawadi for story title. Iron By Within Temptation for first chapter title. I announce them all in the notes part of each chapter, and I've created a playlist.

Some important things to note, fellow readers.

 [\- Spotify Playlist here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/12145247409/playlist/6XjfVMHjoJCFfKKXxjlQS1?si=Ep3VhjmoQDGUaVR53EiASQ)

This is a work in progress, chapters may be spaced by months in between. Also, I might edit a chapter if I feel I rushed it and need to change some things, like tone changing things around.

This is a female heavyset reader fanfic with the eventual pairing of Castiel/Reader. It's written as Castiel/Me but I then heavily edit it to be Castiel/Reader. I find this to be the easiest way for me to write, as I get to keep a piece where it's me actually in the story, but no worries, defining bits are edited out.

You can name the dragons, which I found vitally important. Y/D/N/1 is Drogon from Game of Thrones, Y/D/N/2 is Rhaegal's name, and Y/D/N/3 is Viserion's name.

The dragons are viewed as wyverns, but are called dragons for the sake of fantasy. AKA, a dragon has four legs and two wings, but a wyvern has two legs and two wings. In this story, wyverns are simply called dragons.

Also note, anything Supernatural has said about dragons? Toss it out, it doesn't apply for this story.

Last but not least, please no flames. I got a lot of that on Fanfiction.net... I've written this story from blood, sweat, and tears, and when someone tears into me, it makes me not want to write and feel like shit, so please be kind. I want to write (and not feel like shit).


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotify song is Pretending It's Okay by Little Mix.
> 
> This is the Prologue and next up is the first chapter, which may take a while to get out, as its not completed or edited for that manner. But I promise its going to be good! Also there will be a quote for each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The brave men did not kill dragons. The brave men rode them." Viserys Targaryen

They were beautiful, creatures of fire with the ferocity of a lion and the temperance of a saint. You couldn't get enough of them, these beasts of old, only they weren't beasts to you. They were your children. And the angel who'd helped you raise them even when he could have opted out? He was your other half. And his hunter friends were your friends, even when they did stupid shit. And altogether, they were your family. A broken family, but yours, and not defined by blood or species.

Though despite that, you worried, mostly about the power of dragons and how demons and other monsters may try and warp that to their own agendas. It had taken everything you had to protect them, and even then it was not enough. You thought if you could just get them to the size of horses, you might be home free, but even you doubted that.

The forces of darkness were unrelenting, as well as Dean and Sam’s opinion of dragons and what they thought should be done. Castiel had backed you from the start, but the two Winchester brothers were another story, and you worried on the fragile relationship you’d had with them as of late.

But still, family is family, and you fight for all of it, right? Not giving up on anyone, never leaving anyone behind.

Then why did it feel like they would leave you behind just because of your dragons, your children?


	3. Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotify song is Iron by Within Temptation.
> 
> First chapter guys! Please no flames, also a lot of Cas/Reader interaction. Fluffy fluff if you're wondering, with a mild dash (extremely mild and low) of angst. Also sassy reader. No dragons yet, but I suspect you'll get actual dragons after the first couple of chapters, if everything goes as planned.
> 
> Y/F/N = Your first name  
> Y/F/B = Your favorite dairy queen blizzard or ice cream in general.  
> Y/D/H/C = Your dyed hair color  
> Y/H/C = Your natural hair color
> 
> I apologize for any switching between present and past tense... (its supposed to be past tense). I have a problem with this and am fixing it as I notice it, I just wanted to to get this chapter out asap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Freedom means making your own choices." - Daenerys Targaryen

 

You peered down into the chest, the ex-angel beside you, curious but calm. You liked that about him. That calmness was like a steel pillar you could lean on when you felt weary or weak.

You shook those thoughts off, reaching a shaking hand into the chest.

“Is that… eggs?” You whispered, shocked. You had expected jewels, weapons, or maybe nothing at all. After all, no one really found treasure in treasure chests. But _eggs_? You were a little disappointed, and unsure what to think of this find.

Cas, however, seemed to be a step ahead of you. Which was ironic, given his recent human state.

“Dragon eggs,” he murmured, picking one up and gently turning it in his hands. It was a light golden cream color, but the scales gleamed metallic gold in the light. Beautiful, even considering the dangerous animal inside of it.

“But… dragons don’t exist,” you said, stupefied at the thought of them. Didn’t they breathe fire? Grew to epic proportions? Surely if they had existed, someone would have seen one and recorded it.

“They are extinct, well, _were_ extinct, if these eggs hatch,” he made to replace the egg, but you noticed something at the bottom of the chest.

“Wait, there’s something else at the bottom,” you said, holding a hand up to stop him.

He nodded and placed the egg between you on the bed. You carefully removed the other two eggs, noting the feeling of a fire burning when you held them, rather than the sensation of cold stone. One was black, the scales turning to orange at the bottom. The other was a light green, with bronze at the bottom.

At the bottom of the chest was a book, written in a language you could not understand. You flipped through it anyway, noticing illustrations within it. Perhaps it detailed how to hatch the eggs.

“Cas, what language do you think this is?” you asked, holding the book out to him.

He took the book from your hands and carefully flipped through it, scanning the words.

“I’m not an angel anymore, so I don’t retain my language abilities, but the way it’s written, I would think High Valyrian. I just can’t read it.” You noticed him also peering at the illustrations.

Sighing, you turned your attention back to the chest. Within, there was a horn of some kind, and a dagger, made of a metal you were unfamiliar with.

“What kind of horn is this?” you wondered, carefully turning it in your grasp. There was strange symbols along the rim.

“I don’t know,” he murmured, carefully taking it from your grasp and turning it. “But these symbols…” He trailed off, staring at them.

“Do you think they were used to control dragons?” you asked, and Cas’s head turned toward you in surprise. “I mean, everything in this chest seems to relate to dragons in some way, I mean, I don’t know about this dagger,” you unsheathed it and studied the metal and the way it refracted the light. “But everything else seems to relate to them.”

“It’s possible,” he said, and he gently took the dagger from you and studied it. “But if everything in this chest possibly relates to dragons in some way, then this dagger also has a chance of relating to dragons in some way. Either way, we need to translate this book.”

You nodded, and begin putting everything back where you’d found it. The dagger and horn, then the book, and then the three eggs.

“Do you think we should hatch them?” you asked the ex-angel, staring longingly at the eggs. _Dragons_. Jesus, you are in way over your head.

Cas noticed the way you were looking at the chest.

“They are very dangerous animals, Y/F/N. And they grow very big in a matter of several years. Where would you keep one, much less three?” He said, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

You scowled, dreams trashed in seconds by the ex-angel’s words. You’d played Skyrim, Ark, watched How to Train Your Dragon. You had a natural –and perhaps scandalous—love for the great scaly fire breathing beasts. It seemed a shame to let the eggs rot.

“Yea, but if someone were to steal them and try and raise them, like a demon, how bad would that be?” you countered.

Cas frowned, and you latched on to the sad puppy look. You couldn’t help being just a _little_ manipulative. God damn it, you wanted to hatch those eggs. Dragons were the coolest thing ever, and a trio to yourself? You wanted to be all Hiccup and have three fuck awesome dragons.

“So if we hatch them, and they’re on our side, how cool would that be? Better than the alternative, yea?” You leaned back on the bed and watched as Cas opened his mouth, then closed it, before pressing his lips together in a thin line.

“They are dangerous-“he started again, but you cut him off. Victory was on the horizon, you could practically smell it.

“Says all the epic TV show characters and video game characters with _people on their backs_ ,” You cut him off mid-sentence.

Cas glared at you. You beamed at him like the little shit you are. You know you'll feel bad for manipulating him later, but the prospect of dragons was too tempting.

“Dean and Sam will not approve,” he said.

“But they also won’t approve of them hatching in the hands of enemies, so that contradicts that.” You smiled, pleased with yourself. You didn’t mention the fact that all that really made them, was hunters. You weren’t losing this.

Cas gritted his teeth, then sighed.

“I’m not going to be able to dissuade you, am I?” he asked wearily.

“Nope,” You picked up the chest and carefully placed it down beside the bed. “Come on, let’s get some shut eye.”

You had taken a shower before opening the chest, so you were already in your pajamas. Also, you and Cas had been sharing a bed for the past month, considering rooms with two beds cost more. So as you pulled the covers back and settled under them, you relaxed when you felt Cas join you under them. He was in pajamas as well, and you breathed in his scent as you rested your head on his shoulder.

Okay, so you would be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him, despite everything that had happened these past several years. Not to mention he was warm, and kind, and familiar, what was not to like? And oh god, you must be tired if you were thinking like that.

“Cas?” you asked.

“Yes, Y/F/N?” he murmured.

“I really want to hatch those eggs,” you said, closing your eyes when you felt Cas begin to run his fingers through your hair.

“I know, and I will support you with whatever you decide to do, I just worry about your safety. Dragons are dangerous Y/F/N. Think of a wild animal, that breaths fire, flies, and grows to the size of houses,” he said, still petting your hair. You shivered at the sensation of his hands in your hair.

You laughed into his shoulder and then began talking before he can take it the wrong way.

“Cas, I’ve played video games and watched shows and movies with them in it. Maybe not the kind you’re picturing, way back when they were alive, but I know dragons.” You said, closing your eyes.

“Then I trust you’ll make the right decision.” he kissed your forehead and brought you in closer to him, to where you could hear and feel his heart beating in his chest. “Get some sleep honeybee.”

“You too. Night Cas,” you mumbled.

“Good night Y/F/N.” He reached over the two of you and turned off the lamps light.

The room fell into darkness.

* * *

 

The next morning you woke to warmth and a comforting weight draped over you. You opened your eyes and weren’t surprised at the position you found yourself in with the ex-angel. It was common to find that you’d draped yourself over him during the night. Maybe a subconscious part of you just liked to cuddle, but today Cas was the one draped over you.

“Mmmth, _Cas,_ ” you mumbled, pushing at his shoulder in an attempt to dislodge him.

He groaned and nuzzled his face into your chest. You smiled, carding your fingers through his dark hair.

“Angel, time to get up,” you said soothingly. “Rise and shine, daylights a wastin’.”

Cas’s eyes fluttered open, and oh, there was the beautiful shade of blue you liked so much.

He blinked, lifting his head, and then rolled off of you.

“I apologize for laying on you. I feel like this is happening more and more the more we share a bed.”

You laughed, pressing yourself close to his side.

“I _really_ don’t mind Cas. Its nice to know someone is there,” you murmured, looking up at him.

He looked down at you and a rare smile crossed his face.

“Yes, I agree. It is nice,” he sighed.

You stayed there for a long few moments, relishing the feeling of his warm side against yours. It’s nice, the feeling of another human being, specifically _Cas_ , it’s like you can breathe with the contact. His arm found its way around you, fingers curling around your waist.

“What should we do with the eggs?” he wondered, and you noticed his gaze had wandered down to the side of the bed, where you’d placed the chest down on the floor.

“I have a few ideas on hatching, but I need to read that book. And that’s means translating, which won’t be easy with the keyboard on my laptop. I’m going to try to find an online translator, hopefully there will be one that’s decently accurate,” you said, tapping your hand on your thigh.

Cas shifted against you, and you can tell he’s got questions before he’s even opened his mouth.

“What ideas do you have on hatching?” he asked.

You hummed.

“Well, dragons equal fire, right?” You asked back.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Back when they were alive, they were fire made flesh. Born in it, breathed it, and had resistance to it.”

You shifted your leg underneath you, leaning against the ex-angel more as you lay out the bare bones of your plan.

“Well, then that means that hatching them probably means constantly keeping them in fire. So for that we could get a small grill, one of the round black ones, take the top off, and put the eggs in with hot coal or something of the like. And we could get pliers to flip them without burning ourselves. But we obviously can’t do this in a hotel, too many eyes, so I thought we could rent a cabin or something out of the way. And a cabin will be homier than a hotel.” You lay it all out for him and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to give you the good, the bad, and the ugly in regards to your plans.

“You thought a lot about this, didn’t you?” he asked.

You laughed, bumping his shoulder with yours.

“Yea, I did. So?” You peered at him, a smile on your lips.

“It’s all very well thought out. So I suppose we find a cabin to go to and translate the books?”

You clapped your hands in excitement.

“Yup! And with that said, I need to take a shower. You good to keeping yourself occupied?”

Cas smiled again. Man you were getting spoiled on his smiles today.

“Yes, I do believe I am ‘good to keeping myself occupied’.”

You licked your lips and got up, feeling the loss of his warmth immediately. Turning, you noted the time on the clock that is sat on the bedside table.

Seven-thirty AM.

You distinctly remembered that breakfast at this line of hotels ends at ten AM, so you endeavored to hurry up in the shower so you and your fine feathered friend could eat. And yes, you knew that Cas no longer has feathers, what with no longer having wings or his grace, but he will always be an angel in your eyes, no matter how human he is right now. And anyways, you’re determined to try and find that grace of his, if there is any grace to find, because there’s a chance that Metatron didn’t use all of it up in that tricky little spell he did. But, you’re focusing on these dragon eggs first. They could prove useful in the future, allied to the good guys and not the bad guys.

At least, that was your defense in regards to being allowed to keep them.

You grabbed your clothes, your hairbrush, perfume, and makeup, and managed to finish your shower and other business in the bathroom in forty-five minutes. Then Cas is in the bathroom, and he finished in twenty. After all that, it’s nine am, and you ushered Cas out the door, being mindful to have your purse and room keys. You’re hungry and you know he has to be as well.

You both settled in the cafeteria, grabbing bagels, donuts, coffee, and orange juice. The two of you ate and then you’re ushering the both of you back out the door.

You headed back to your room and packed everything up into your Ford Explorer before you check out. Cas offered his usual comments, curious about anything and everything. And before you know it, you’re on the way to the store.

“So you thought a grill?” he asked as you walked through Walmart. You yourself were pushing a shopping cart.

“Basically. Coal or whatever burns hot. Pliers too, before I forget. Then we find a cabin somewhere and get to translating that book,” you said, turning the corner with Cas on your heels. You sighed loudly when it wasn’t where you wanted to be.

“All Walmarts have different layouts and I _hate_ it,” you grumbled, looking up at the sign that hung above the isles.

Cas was staring at you.

“Are we lost?” he asked.

“A little. But I think I might know where to go if not here,” you said and led the way.

Fifteen minutes later you were leaving the store with the grill, a couple bags of coal, and pliers. You packed it all into the back of the SUV and then looked toward Cas.

“Okay, we’re going to go get some ice cream from Dairy Queen and look for a cabin of the sort,” you murmured, on a roll with this whole plan of yours. It was sort of silly, but Cas seemed to be going along with it well enough. The guy was a sucker for an adventure.

“What’s Dairy Queen?” Cas asked, and if you were being honest, you kind of expected him to ask that.

“Why, only the best place to get ice cream!” You exclaimed playfully.

Cas tilted his head. You giggled at the movement and started the car.

“What kinds of ice cream do they have?” he asked.

So that was what the drive to Dairy Queen was filled with, answers to the different kinds of ice cream they sold. You explained Blizzards, Sundays, milkshakes, and anything else you could think of on the spot in regards to Dairy Queen. Cas was the perfect student, always absorbing information and asking more questions. Honestly, seeing the modern world through someone who had not, who was innocent, was refreshing. It was like you were five again, seeing everything through the eyes of a small child; always a new question to ask or someone to wonder about.

By the time you had pulled into Dairy Queen, you were pretty sure Cas would be prepared to order.

“What are you getting?” he asked, and you turned your head towards him as you both waited in line.

“Y/F/B blizzard and a triple chocolate brownie. What about you?” You asked him.

Cas considered the menu, his lips pursed and his brows furrowed, as if it was vitally important that he pick the right one.

“I think the Reese’s peanut butter cup blizzard and a triple chocolate brownie as well.”

“A man after my own heart,” you tease and you realize a moment too late that Cas would take it seriously.

“I don’t understand, we aren’t pursuing a romantic relationship,” he said, head again tilted to the side.

“Cas,” you sighed heavily. “It’s a saying. It means that those would be my choices too, well if I wasn’t hung up on their Y/F/B blizzards. Sometimes I go for something chocolaty or peanut buttery.”

“Oh.” Cas blinked. “I understand now.”

You beamed at him, and then it’s your turn to place your orders. You did so, before taking your ice cream to the outside tables and sitting in the sun to enjoy them. Here, in the light, your hair gleamed Y/D/H/C, whereas in dull lighting its just dark.

Cas had noticed this, you note, as he stared at you and reached a curious hand to touch it.

“You’re hair has Y/D/H/C in it,” he said. “I never noticed.”

“It’s the dye,” you responded, focusing on setting your laptop. You bring up Google, typed out your location and searched for cabins to rent.

“You dyed your hair?” he asked.

“Yea, if the Y/H/C strands from my roots are any indication. I gave up after about a dozen times. Heavily damaged my hair in the process. I got fanatical about having Y/D/H/C hair.” You shrugged and took a bite of your blizzard.

As the taste hit your tongue, you moaned.

“Oh sweet Y/F/B, I missed you!” you exclaimed dramatically.

Cas peered at you over his own blizzard, blue eyes wide.

“It is good?” he asked.

“Very! How about you?” You smiled over at him.

He sampled his, and then he nodded.

“It’s very good!” he said. “These Reese cups are very tasty.”

“Those are actually candy Cas, they come in a much bigger form and are to die for! I need to get you a pack now just so you can see how much better the actual candy is…” you trailed off thoughtfully.

Turning back to your laptop, you focused on it and managed to find a few properties that are worth noting. In between searching, you ate your ice cream and brownies, as well as making a few calls, with Cas a curious witness to the whole act as he enjoyed his own ice cream and brownies.

In the end, you found a property that was way out of town, but still within driving distance, allowed pets (you were positive this didn’t apply to dragons, but who cares for details?), and had a queen sized bed and one bathroom.

You’d asked Cas’s preference on the last bit, and his reply had been that he wanted to continue sharing a bed, as he liked sharing one with you. You had been puzzled – didn’t he want some space of his own?—but Cas had seemed one hundred percent sure of his decision, and you honestly didn’t mind it sharing one with him either way, so you’d shrugged it off.

The property manager wanted to meet with you as soon as possible. You had said that any time’s good, and then it was set that you and Cas would check it out in an hour.

So here the two of you were, heading to the place which would become the foundation of raising three dragons. You were scared, as well as excited, but more importantly, this felt the like beginning of something grand.

 


	4. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotify song is Natural by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Second chapter, here we goooo!. Okay fair warning, end of chapter? Horrific description of animal sacrifice. I cringed writing it but there you go. Going to add that to the tags. But that's how it was in Game of Thrones and so that's how it had to happen. Also lots of fluff and Cas x Reader interaction, as well as some backstory on how the reader met Dean and Sam and later Cas. Also some mild angst at the end. One last thing, as I didn't want to span this out very long in the time I'd allotted for the dragons to incubate, the chapter breaks up into small scenes, before ending with the grand finale. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> Also, go here for info on dragons: https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Dragons
> 
> Here for High Valyrian translator: https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoValyrianTranslator
> 
> And I'm sorry if it translates badly, I tried!
> 
> Y/F/N = Your first name  
> Y/E/C = Your eye color  
> Y/D/N/1 = Drogon's name.  
> Y/D/N/2 = Rhaegal's name  
> Y/D/N/3 = Viserion's name.
> 
> UPDATE: I updated the chapter some, made it less lovey-dovey and more with actual concerns of what dragons could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder." - Petyr Baelish

 

The two of you settled quickly into the cabin after you had met with the cabin’s manager. Papers were signed and agreed upon, rent paid, and now you were renting one bona fide cabin out in the middle of nowhere.

You were damn pleased with yourself. Like, look what you had achieved. Even after years from the mental scars your dad had left on you with his harsh words and discrimination in regards to growing up, you felt you had done something meaningful and worthwhile.

But of course, you had long left that life behind for the hunting one, after your family had been killed by werewolves a half a decade ago. The whole acknowledgement of the supernatural had hit you hard, and grieving the loss of your family, your world, you’d reluctantly accepted the help of the two hunters who’d offered you a place to stay.

Your dad had remained blissfully ignorant, and hadn’t contacted you. When you had breached the void, he had been hostile and told you he was “done”. You’d snapped back an angry, “Fine, all contact is cut. Have a happy life _father_.”

He hadn’t tried to contact you since, and you’d accepted it, as well as Dean and Sam’s assurances that it was for the better, he was safer that way.

Hunting had become a way to vent your frustrations on the world. Stab a monster, feel pleased with yourself. Slice a vampire’s head off? You gave yourself a pat on the back and a mental _fuck you_ to the world. You’d chilled out after a few years, but you’d earned the nickname ‘The Dragon’ and you’d reveled in it.

You’d met Cas not long after you’d joined them, when the angel had showed up to help them with a case. He was alluring and charming, and you were a sucker for the sweet guys who had an honest to god kind heart, even if he was an angel and not a man. And ever since, you’d held your true feelings for him in, not sure how Cas as an angel would be able to or even capable of returning them. For you it was enough that he was alive.

Dean and Sam had become a safe haven of sorts, until Cas had become human and they’d kicked him out of the bunker. You’d lost a bit of respect for them then, knowing Cas was human and doesn’t know the first thing of being human or how to take care of himself.

So you’d left the safety of the bunker and ventured out into the big wide world with Cas. Roughly a month later, you and Cas had been on a hunt and had found the chest with the dragon eggs in a cave, and that brought you around to now. You turned to study Cas’s reaction as he walked into the cabin, watching the way his blue eyes flitted around here and there, taking everything in.

“You did good, I like it here,” he said, and you patted yourself on the back for his contentment.

“I’m glad,” you said. You dropped your bags and the chest on the bed, looking around the room. A small kitchenette, a queen sized bed, a single bathroom with a shower stall slash bathtub, a TV, bookshelves. Yes, you had picked this one well.

“It’s missing something though,” you said as you opened your bag and pulled out your Amazon Echo Dot. You set it up by the bed, plugging it into the wall, and turned on your phone’s hotspot.

Feeling a bit of a confidence boost in regards to music choice, you turned to your Echo Dot.

“ _Alexa,_ play _Natural_ by _Imagine Dragons_ ,” you said.

Alexa took a split second to register, and then responded.

“ _Okay, playing Natural by Imagine Dragons._ ”

 _Will you hold the line?_  
When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me  
In this house of mine?  
Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me  
Will the stars align?  
Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?  
'Cause this house of mine stands strong

 _That's the price you pay_  
Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

 _Natural_  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

 _Will somebody_  
Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and  
What's happenin'?  
Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'  
We are the youth  
Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing  
A bit of the truth, the truth

 _That's the price you pay_  
Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

 _Natural_  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

 _Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading_  
Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it  
I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear  
Gonna make it  
I'm gonna make it

 _Natural_  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

**_Natural  
Yeah, you're a natural_ **

You danced around the room, singing along to the music, as Cas watched you with a gleam in those blue eyes of his. In that moment, you felt like a queen, a Dragon Queen who could do anything, be anything, as long as you had the confidence to do so.

You’d never felt so free.

* * *

 

Later, after Cas had brought in your goods from the store, you’d settled on the bed and began working on translating the book. It hadn’t taken you long to find a couple of translators for High Valryian, but there was one in particular that seemed to work best. You got to work on the chapter of the book that had a few pictures of dragon eggs, figuring it was one on hatching, as Cas watched Netflix beside you, enraptured on the characters on the screen. You’d looked at what he was enraptured on, and had to laugh when you noticed it was the show ‘The OA’. The poor guy didn’t know that angels would play into the mix later on that show. You figured you’d not mention it though, it was kind of immersion breaking and he looked like he was hooked.

After a couple of hours, you announced to Cas that you had something.

You showed him the passage that you had translated.

_“Naejot hatch iā zaldrīzes drōmon jorrāelagon se dīnagon hen drōmon iā drōma ezīmagon perzys naejot zālagon syt vōrēpsa tubissa se pār se drōmon ēdruta emagon iā irudy hen ābrar per zaldrīzes.  Syt zaldrīzoti ēdruta emagon iā ābrar syt iā ābrar, se daor less kessa gaomagon naejot maghagon ābrar naejot iā zaldrīzes.  Istia dīnagon se irudy ezīmagon se perzys lēda se drōmon se bē se sikagon jurnegon bē se zaldrīzes naejot forge iā letagon hae kostōba hae perzys.”_

“This roughly translates into this,” you said and read aloud from the website.

_“To hatch a dragon egg needs the place of the egg or eggs into fire to burn for ninety days and then the egg must have a gift of life per dragon. For dragons must have a life for a life, and no less will do to bring life to a dragon. You must place the gift into the fire with the egg and upon the birth look upon the dragon to forge a tie as strong as fire.”_

“A sacrifice, three for three dragons,” Cas murmured, concerned.

“Maybe animal will do, at least I hope so. Unless you relish robbing a morgue,” you shook your head, queasy. You had an idea of what you could do, but all the same, killing anything innocent and not a monster bothered you to the extreme. You didn't know if you'd even have the guts to kill something that was at the end of its life, to end its suffering.

“I will get the grill set up for them,” Cas murmured as he got up. “We have three months to figure something out though Y/F/N. Do not fret.”

You sighed and nodded, shifting the laptop off your lap. You needed a break, and as Cas said, you had three months to fully translate the book and figure out what to do in regards to the three eggs.

* * *

 

A month passed quickly. The cabin had quickly become a home away from home, if the bunker could be considered your first home. Cas and you had only grown closer, you both sharing personal details of your life to each other and trusting the other to always understand and be there. You hadn’t expected this, hadn’t expected to grow close to someone of the opposite gender. Of course Cas’s true form was genderless, but he was human now, and feeling and experiencing human things. You’d done your best to try and locate his grace, but you weren’t getting far, and you’d accepted that your main priority was the dragons until they hatched and could be moved easier.

But still, your bond with him was incredible, and so as you laid in bed with him one morning as he slept and considered everything, you knew that if it turned into love you wouldn’t be opposed to discovering that with him. After all, the feelings you had for him you thought were love, but you'd never felt like this for anyone, so you were working your way through it.

Of course with that thought, you knew you needed talk to him, but you didn’t know how. Life was weird like that. The way the nerves danced in your belly, the fear of something you couldn't explain...

You turned into his side and murmured his name, a soft exhaled whisper.

Cas shifted against you and you nudged him.

“Cas, Cas!” you said.

Cas blinked his eyes open, turning in the bed to face you.

“Yes honeybee?” he asked sleepily, and you looked into those blue eyes as he stared into your Y/E/C.

“I think we need to talk… on our feelings,” you said, barely getting the words out.

“Our feelings?” he was confused. You felt bad at waking him up then.

 _Come on,_ you urged yourself. _If you can’t talk about it, you shouldn’t be doing it._

“Our feelings for each other,” you blurted out.

Cas blinked, his head tilted, and a sort of clarity came into his eyes.

“Do you mean you feel the same for me, as I do for you Y/F/N? Romantic feelings?” he asked.

You paused. You hadn’t expected him to lead the conversation like that, or for him to admit he has romantic feelings for you.

“Yes, I do, Cas. It’s a bit sudden and I don’t know what to do with it but I couldn’t stand not saying anything anymore, knowing how short this life is and-“You were cut off from your word vomit by soft chapped lips pressing against yours.

You gasped, stilling for a moment as his move processed, then just when he began to pull back you surged forward, pressing your lips against his and kissing him fervently.

The two of you kissed for a long moment before pulling back for air, and Cas looked down on you with a look in his eyes you’d never seen.

 _Love. Affection_. _Warmth._

You’d never had someone look at you like that, never had someone kiss you the way Cas had, like you were precious and meaningful. Like you mattered.

“I love you,” he said, and as sudden as it was, as uncertain as you were of your feelings, you responded in kind.

“I love you, too.” You blinked up at him, still a bit dazed.

“Come on honeybee, let’s get ready for the day,” he said, and you took the hand he was offering you, shooting a short glance at the grill where your three eggs were.

“They will still be there afterwards, come along Y/F/N,” He softly uttered.

You followed him into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

 

Later, you were sat on the bed, clutching one of the eggs. It was the green one with the bronze ascents at the bottom, and it gleamed like green grass as the sun shone in the window. You’d noticed the eggs colors growing brighter the longer they’d rested in the grill, and they were vastly different now in color compared to when you first found them.

Cas settled himself beside you, looking at the egg you held. You'd started holding the eggs after you'd had dreams of each of them. Of the green dragon with bronze ascents, of a golden cream dragon with darker gold markings, and of a great black dragon with red wings and eyes the color of blood. Each dragon had reacted to you differently, the black had breathed fire onto you, and you'd woken feeling like you were on fire. The green one had looked at you and playfully raised his frills, and the golden one had lowered his head and allowed you to stroke his scales along his face and neck.

You felt the dragon move within the egg, a curious feeling, of life and a promise of these great scaly beasts made of fire one day being real.

“Cas _feel_ ,” you said when you felt it. Cas moved to sit beside you and touched the egg with his hand, pausing as the dragon moved within. He looked down and tilted his head.

Cas said a few words in Enochian, the only language other than English he’d been able to retain after being turned human.

They were soft, affectionate, and you smiled.

Cas however, moved to crouch in front of you and placed his hands on your knees. His blue eyes met your Y/E/C, and they were serious and very concerned.

"I do believe that they will hatch. When I first touched them they were cold stone, but with what you'd been doing for them... these dragons are alive Y/F/N, and its both a miracle and a terrible thing to acknowledge, as I remember when they weren't extinct. A dragon could burn an entire town to ash, honeybee, I hope you will be able to control them. Because I fear for you, and I've only just found you. If they hatch and grow, and burn everything down around us, I couldn't bear it honeybee. I can't lose you, not now that I've found you," he said fervently, and you could see the very real fear in his eyes.

"It won't come to that Cas," you managed to get out, but you were trying to convince yourself as much as you were trying to convince Cas.

"Will it?" he said, pulling away and moving to stare out a window into the woods beyond the cabin

You could only stare at his back and hoped these dragons wouldn't become monsters, the very monster Dean and Sam hunted.

* * *

 

It was around the two month mile marker that you knew you needed to figure out names.

“Cas, what do you think I should name them?” You asked him.

“Whatever comes to your heart, Y/F/N. They are your dragons,” Cas murmured, turning to face you. He had become somewhat despondent the more you focused on the eggs, spending his time watching Netflix and taking walks outside the cabin, rather than talk with you. You were determined to hatch them, and you could see that in Cas's eyes, he felt like he was losing you to the promise of them. But still, you were determined, and the longer this kept up, the more the wall between you that Cas was building grew.

After that you looked up names on dragon name generators, trying to find the perfect names. It wasn’t long till you came up with something.

Y/D/N/1 for the deep ebony egg with the now red bottom. The bottom of the egg had previously been orange but it was now a blazing crimson.

Y/D/N/2 for the green egg with the bronze highlights on the bottom. The egg shone like an emerald in the light, beautiful as anything you’d ever seen.

And last but not least, Y/D/N/3 for the brilliant golden cream egg that shone like spun gold. You’d never seen anything more like actual gold, and you knew the dragon it contained would be breathtaking.

“Beautiful,” Cas had said when you’d told him. “Just like you.” But Cas glanced away, and you bit your lip, knowing you needed to fix this, whatever was going on between the two of you.

"Cas, what's wrong?" you asked, laying a worried hand on his arm.

Cas glanced at your hand, then up at you.

"I do not want to lose you. Dean and Sam would be against hatching the eggs," he said, looking away again.

"Dean and Sam aren't here, Cas. What do you want?" You murmured soothingly.

"I want you, and I want the dragons to not be dangerous beasts, but they are dangerous, and the more I consider just what we are doing, the more I worry that when they are full grown, they will wreak havoc on everything around them. I am human now and without my grace, without my powers and abilities, if they hurt you, I can't heal you. I can't fly you to Dean or Sam. Please think of yourself, Y/F/N, and consider just what these eggs will do once hatched. Because even I, with my now limited human sight, can see that nothing good can come out of dragons being born into the world again," Cas said, and you were taken about to a month ago when he had pleaded you to reconsider, had told you what he remembered of what dragons were capable of.

"You won't Cas. Just, trust me? Please? I promise that you will see, you will see what I see. And I know that you're scared, just don't shut me out, okay? Talk to me, vent, do whatever, just don't shut me out again," you said, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and hugging him.

"I do trust you Y/F/N, very much. And I swear, I won't shut you out again, I need you like you need me," Cas responded, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck as he hugged you back. You closed your eyes and hoped to keep your little family together.

* * *

 

On month three the two of you had come to the conclusion on the sacrifices needed to bring three dragons to the world.

The whole idea made you feel disgusted, and you were not alone. Cas didn’t like it either. His suggestion had been to make it animal, but make it a worthy animal, to make up for the lack of human. You'd shuddered, but agreed.

You went with it. You’d pondered on this long and hard, and the best you could think of was going to a pet store and maxing out a credit card that wasn’t in your name to buy three elderly dogs. You’d told yourself they’d lived their life as you drove back to the cabin with them. Because fuck, if you had had to sacrifice three human lives for a couple of dragons, just for them to hatch, you knew you'd lose it.

Cas was waiting with a small fire going. The fires licked at the wood set in a triangle, with a lot of kindle and brush burning in the middle.

“Are you sure?” he asked. You could see the very real concern and fear in his blue eyes.

You closed your eyes, swallowed, and nodded. You were sure, more sure than anything, as you'd dreamed of the dragons the night before, and knew what you needed to do. You'd been keeping them in the grill, but somehow you'd felt as if it wasn't hot enough. The fire needed to burn a lot hotter in order for the eggs to hatch. So you'd ordered Cas to work on starting a good fire while you retrieved the three dogs to be used as sacrifices.

“Yes, I’m sure, Cas. Please, trust me, okay? I swear everything will be okay," you said, and he nodded.

"I trust you," he murmured.

Cas carefully set the dragon eggs in the middle and you tied up the dog's legs and carefully placed them in the fire.

Neither of you had known whether the animals had to be alive or dead, but you both knew that the sacrifices had to be burned alive, such as the magic which fueled dragons’ lives. So you’d agreed that the dogs had to be alive.

The dogs began screaming the moment the moment the fire touched them and caught. The sound sent chills down your spine and made your stomach twist in horror and nausea. But still, you watched as the flames licked up their fur, as the scent of burnt flesh and the iron tang of blood filled the air. The dogs shrieked, howled, twisted against their restraints. You stepped forward, feeling the heat, your eyes focused on the eggs in the middle.

Turning, you sat by the fire, feeling Cas settle next to you, closed your eyes against the sounds of the dogs agony, and chanted to yourself, “for the dragons.” Because this was all for them, and you knew it had to be done.

For the beauty of an extinct life coming back to life.

For the deadly price that a dragon’s life demanded.

“Fire’s a bad way to go,” Cas said, and you agreed. It was the absolute worst. Your eyes stayed on the flames, your mind whirling.

After a short time, their screams died out, and you breathed in the silence, waiting. You knew you and Cas should pack up after the dragons had hatched, as sounds like that could be reported to the cabin manager. Best to be on the road than with the cops in jail for animal cruelty.

As you watched the flames, you heard the first  _CRACK!_ From within the flames, a black dragon with crimson wings and eyes that glowed red crawled it's way to you. As the dragon settled at your feel, another  _CRACK_ sounded and this time another dragon emerged from the flames, this one with golden cream scales and green eyes. The dragon stopped beside the first, and you waited, listening to the fire crackle, before you heard the final  _CRACK!_ A dragon with green scales and bronze ascents, with golden eyes emerged and settled beside the other two, all three of them looking up at you expectantly.

They had two wings they used as forelimbs, two hind legs, and very long necks and tails. Along their head, black stubs emerged where horns would grow in. And when they opened their mouths to vocalize, you could see black teeth inside. You wondered at why their teeth and horns were black.

“Congrats Y/F/N,” Cas murmured, looking down at them. You could see the very real fear in his eyes but he extended a hand down and the golden one, the one you named Y/D/N/3, moved toward him and clambered up onto his palm.

You watched him interacting with Y/D/N/3 before turning your eyes to the black dragon Y/D/N/1 and the green dragon Y/D/N/2.

You’d gotten what you’d wanted, three living breathing dragons, but you didn’t feel very good about it. You felt absolutely rotten after the deaths of the dogs. You knew that Cas feared them and what them being alive meant. You also knew he was doing his very fucking best to try and trust you. You hoped he would come around in time. But for the moment? For the moment you looked at the dragons and wondered if it had been worth it.

Even as for the first time in centuries, the sounds of dragons filled the skies.


End file.
